For Always
by angelbreaker
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Hermione's New Self short. Hermione is happy in her life with her Five year old daughter Helena and her husband Ron, but when people from her past start disrupting her happy life, she finds it once again in mortal danger, only
1. Default Chapter

A/N: as promised, the sequel to Hermione's New Self. Please give constructive crit, I need it and I'll take it into account. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: not mine, blah blah blah 

****

Chapter One

"Helena! Will you came downstairs please?" Hermione called from the bottom step, and then she walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later she heard footsteps on the stairs, then a small voice sounded from the door. 

"I'm here, mummy." Hermione turned and looked at her five-year-old daughter. She had thoughtful, serious deep brown eyes, just like hers, and curly pale blonde hair falling down to almost her waist. The girl gave her mother a serious look and said, "shall I go and wake daddy for breakfast?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, turning back to the eggs and bacon frying in the pan. The girl disappeared and a minute later, tiny footsteps were heard going back up the stairs.

Just as she was dishing up the eggs and bacon onto three plates, Helena reappeared and took her place at the table. "He's just coming, mummy." 

"Thank you honey." The girl regarded her for a second, then nodded.

"That's okay mummy." She picked up her fork and started to eat the pre-cut pieces that Hermione had prepared for her.

Just then, a man entered the room, looking dishevelled. His fiery red hair was messed up, half of it sticking up, and his pyjamas were crumpled, quite the contrast of the neat and tidy infant sitting next to him. 

"Morning, Ron."

"Morning 'Mione." He smiled as she placed his breakfast in front of him and kissed him quickly on the lips, before sitting across from him. "How are my favourite girls today then?" He beamed down at Helena, who smiled back.

"I'm fine daddy." She said, after carefully finishing her mouthful.

"What are you going to do today?" He asked, through a mouthful of bacon.

Helena looked at him through sad eyes. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, daddy."

Hermione laughed. "Only Ron Weasley would be told off for his table manners by a 5 year old." Ron grinned at her, then turned back to Helena, his mouth now empty.

"You still didn't tell me what you're doing today, sweetie."

She thought for a moment, then a smile crossed her face again. "I'm going to school, then mummy's taking me shopping." She smiled up at her daddy and then ate the last piece of her toast. "May I be excused from table to get changed for school?" She stood and held her hands behind her back.

"Yes, sweetie, I'll be up in a minute to help you." The girl nodded, and walked off.

Ron watched her go. "There's not a soul like our Helena." He shook his head. "She's always so serious." He turned back to Hermione. "A bit like you in our first year, really."

Hermione shook her head, sending her curls flying. "I was never that formal. I'm afraid she got that from…" she trailed off.

"From her father." Ron finished the sentence with a hoarse voice.

"Yes," Hermione said distantly, then stood and started clearing the plates. Ron got up to help her.

"You alright?" He said, looking into her eyes.

She smiled, "I'm fine, it's just…I dunno. Maybe it's just that time of the month or something." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, you should get a move on, or you'll be late."

Ron glanced at the clock. "Damn! You're right, as usual." He gave her another quick kiss and bolted up the stairs.

Hermione shook her head and waved her wand, cleaning the dishes in an instant. Then she followed him up the stairs.

Their house was small, but homely, and just outside London. It was the perfect place because Ron didn't have to go too far to get to his job at the ministry, and it wasn't too dangerous for Helena. They had moved there after they got married about four years ago, when Helena was about eighteen months old. Before that they had been renting a flat in the middle of town, where it was noisy and the air was thick with fumes.

They had married as soon as Hermione reached her 18th birthday. They couldn't before because Hermione's parents wouldn't consent to the match. They thought it horrifying that she should fall pregnant at sixteen, and bring the child up with another man. Since then they had warmed to the idea, seeing Ron with Helena would warm anyone's heart. Seeing them together would make anyone doubt the fact that they weren't blood related, there was a connection between them, the best of friends. 

When it first came to light, Hermione was overjoyed because she wondered whether Ron would treat her properly, seeing as who the father was. Nowadays she found herself left out of all their little games, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mummy?" A voice shook her out of her thoughts. She had paused at the top of the stairs, one hand on the banister as she thought. Helena watched her. "Are you coming to help me or not?"

"I'm coming right now, honey." She followed the girl into her room.

"Good, because we're gonna be late."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you got everything?" Hermione asked as she pulled out of the driveway. Helena, looking tiny in the big front seat nodded, her curls springing up and down with the movement.

"Yes, none of it has walked off from the last time you asked." She tightened her grip on the little schoolbag sitting on her knee and looked out of the window.

"Good." The silence descended again. Hermione snuck a look at the little girl. She always thought five-year-olds were supposed to be noisy little things, chattering away nineteen to the dozen about anything, but Helena liked to be quiet. Instead of going out and getting muddy, she'd sit in the corner and read a book. Then again, Draco was never one to get his clothes dirty.

__

Draco. Her breath caught in her chest. Helena reminded her so much of him it hurt, but she hadn't seen him for years, not since the train journey home for Christmas in the fifth year. She blinked and pushed that train of thought out of her mind as she concentrated extra hard on the road.

When they pulled up at the school, Hermione got out and crossed over to the other side of the car, before letting Helena out. Helena attended a muggle infant school, although Ron had been a little apprehensive to begin with, having never been to one himself. Hermione had insisted that she went, though, so they made the arrangements.

Helena hopped out of the car, kissed her mother goodbye, then walked steadily up the path. Other children raced around with their friends on the grass on either side, but not Helena, she walked straight up the steps and into the school.

After that, Hermione went to work. She worked as a muggle waitress in a small café during the day, and on Friday and Saturday nights she worked in a bar. The job wasn't ideal, but it was all her qualifications allowed her to do. Ron's father had managed to hook him up with an office job in the ministry, which Ron hated, but they needed the money.

**************

Her shift at the café ran over a little, so Hermione was half an hour late picking up her daughter.

"I'm so sorry, 'Lena! I got caught up in my work again."

"That's okay, mum." The girl hopped gracefully off the wall she'd been sitting on outside the school. After that she walked solemnly into the car park, and stood by the passenger door. Hermione looked after her and shook her head. The child never seemed to cry or cause a fuss, even as a child. Following her, she made sure she was strapped in and drove towards town.

The drive was quiet, Helena looked out of the window at the children in the park, laughing and playing. The silence unnerved Hermione, no matter how much of it she had endured.

"What do we want for dinner, eh?" The girl jumped a little then slide her eyes over to her mother.

"Chicken nuggets and chips." Helena stated.

"Dinosaurs or normal?"

"Dinosaurs." Helena answered with a small smile. Hermione smiled back. "And Ben and Jerry's ice cream."

"Ooh… that means we'll have to go to the big scary supermarket. Do you wanna go?" Helena nodded her head with a look of longing.

"Phish Food Ben and Jerry's." Hermione looked at her daughter with a look of shock.

"Is there any other kind?" Helena thought about this for a second then shook her head, making her curls fly around.

"Not any other nice kinds." Hermione nodded and changed into the lane for the supermarket.

The supermarket wasn't a huge one, but Hermione much preferred to go into the smaller shops to buy the food; she found supermarkets so impersonal. But they were the only place that stocked the wonderful B&J's, so off they went.

Helena, as usual, sat in the bit of the trolley that you put food in. Hermione perused the pasta for the one she liked to (and could) cook. Helena sat in the trolley and stacked the tinned food neatly. 

"Do we want to buy shells today, little miss?" 

"I think so." Helena concluded, after a little thought.

"Catch." Hermione threw the bag gently towards the trolley, and Helena caught it with the air of an expert, and put it next to the tins.

"Right, where shall we go next?" Hermione started to push the trolley out of the pasta section.

"Ice cream." Said the determined Helena.

"Not yet, unless you want melty ice cream." Helena stuck her tongue out in a gesture of disgust and Hermione nodded. "Exactly." They went off to the delicatessen. 

After about half an hour of exploring the shop and buying what they needed, they finally got to the ice cream section.

"Can I do it?" Helena asked from her position amongst the fruit.

"Sure you can, sweetness." Hermione picked her up and put her on the floor, where immediately the little girl walked up and down the freezer section, looking for her favourite treat.

"There is it!" The little girl laughed in delight and ran towards the glass door, but just before she opened it, they were plunged into darkness.

*****************

The shoppers looked around, stunned at the sudden blackout. A about a minute later, figures started appearing out of the thin air, just visible in their black hooded cloaks.

A shout went up that turned Hermione's blood to ice. It was a cruel, high voice, one that she had never heard in person, but knew who it was anyway.

"Well, muggles, time to die!" Then there was screaming. Hermione was in confusion. Why was Voldemort in London? He had been on the run for so long, and now he turned up not miles away from his hunters? It was ludicrous! Why a supermarket. Of all things? Hermione shook her head, there was no time to think, she had to get her daughter out of danger.

"Helena, come here!" Hermione whispered urgently, the girl came immediately, as Hermione fished out her wand.

"We need to get out, now. Let's find the back door." The girl understood and put the ice cream on the floor. She took her mothers hand and they crouch ran down the aisle, ducking behind the low fridge's that ran down the middle of the section.

With Hermione's knowledge of evasion magic, they got to the back door easily. It had been locked. No problem. Hermione did her thing and the door sprang open, the fresh afternoon air brushed her cheeks.

She took a step outside, but someone caught her arm.

"Don't think you can escape, muggle." Said a deep voice, close to her ear. She spun round and pointed her wand to her attackers throat. 

"I am no muggle." She geared herself up; ready to stun them and run away, but something strange happened.

The death-eater stood back, shocked, as they saw her face, their hand dropped from her arm. Hermione knew she should take this chance to run, but something made her stay. Silence overwhelmed her, as she stood rooted to the spot, close to tears and not knowing why.

A short sniffle from her knee made them both jump, and she looked down to see Helena was also almost on the very of tears. The death-eater had noticed too, and was now staring at the little girl. Hermione heard him whisper faintly, "Five years…" then slowly kneel so they were on the same level as the child "Finally..." As they reached out towards Helena, Hermione sprang into action.

She kicked the death-eater hard in the stomach, sending him sprawling on the concrete floor. Then she picked up her child and whispered dangerously to the figure.

"Stay away from my daughter." Before taking flight. The figure just watched her go.

The figure stood as another came running out. "Was that…?" Said a feminine voice.

"Yeah." Said the man.

"Then she lives somewhere near here," the girl looked to the guy. "What are you going to do." The man looked at the girl, and then took down his hood, revealing a blonde man, with pale blue eyes, which were brimming with tears.

"Find out where." Said Draco Malfoy. "It's been a long time, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay couple of things to say about reviews…I'm glad that (most of you) liked the first chapter.

Also to one person who raised a few points:

YES we do have ben and jerrys in England. I am a proud British teenager and I cannot live with phish food. NO Draco probably wouldn't cry, but then again, he probably would never come across his ex-girlfriend that he hasn't seen in six years, and his daughter whom he has never met, in a heist to vandalise a supermarket, either, so fairs fair. ****

Chapter Two

Hermione took Helena to the park, where the girl sat on the swing, not singing, just sitting. Neither spoke but each was lost in thought. Helena had a look of deep confusion on her face, and Hermione was burning with agony. What was going to happen to those poor muggles? She needed to go back and save them, but the risk was too great. 

She brought out her mobile, keying the number in quickly she paced as it rang.

"999 emergency how may I help you?" Said a kind but brisk muggle on the other side. Hermione hung up the phone and sank on the bench, tapping it on her lip. Sending muggle policemen after them would be like gift-wrapping them, but she didn't want to alert the wizarding world to where she was, she was paranoid that Dumbledore may find her and punish her for running away. Or worse, Draco may find her. But what else could she do?

She picked up her phone again and dialled a much longer number. 

"Emergency Magical hit squad." Said a masculine, military style voice. "What can I do for you?" Hermione quickly explained what had happened, and the man laughed. "Yeah, right lady, He Who Must Not Be Named has come to London, pull the other one, it has bells on."

"I'm not lying! Please send out everyone you've got!" Finally, the man conceded.

"This better not be a prank, Ma'am." He hung up the phone. 

"Come on, sweetness, we'll go home, now."

"What about my ice cream?" 

"Not today, but tomorrow I'll buy you as much as you can eat." 

As soon as they got home, Hermione, after a lot of careful thought, sent an owl to Dumbledore, telling him of the death-eater attack and the man who had an interest in Helena. An hour later, Dumbledore apparated into the living room, making Hermione jump.

"Sorry, but I thought I'd better not appear in the street in the middle of the day, it sounds like the muggles have had enough for one day."

"That's quite alright, Professor, I'm so grateful you replied so quickly. Please sit down, would you like some tea?" She fluttered nervously around her guest.

"Why wouldn't I reply quickly? This is a most grave situation, also, Hermione, please call me Albus, I am no longer your Headmaster. Indeed, I have not been for quite a long time, eh?" His eyes twinkled over his glasses, Hermione blushed slightly, her eyes dropped to the floor.

"The reason I didn't come back to school was," she started, but Dumbledore waved his hand to silence her.

"It does not matter now, I know why you did it. But I can think of at least one student who was mortally crushed by your disappearance. But it is all in the past. I'm glad you still feel you can contact me in troubled times. Did you mention tea?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'll just go and get…" relief spread through Hermione, who realised just how much the problem was weighing on her. She stood, but once again Dumbledore rose his hand. 

"I shall do it, you're hands are shaking." His whipped his wand out and summoned a pot of tea and two cups, also a juice cup for Helena, who had been sitting on the sofa watching the scene with great interest. "You will be Miss Helena Weasley, would you not?" Dumbledore address the child, who nodded as she accepted the drink from his outstretched hand.

"How did you know her name?" Hermione inquired, Albus looked affronted.

"Her name has been down to go to hogwarts since the day she was born! You think I do not read up on my future students? Especially when their parents have a some what interesting past"

"Of course, how silly of me." She smiled down at the little girl. 

"With parents like hers, the school will not be dull when she attends it." He looked at the little girl, and then poured the tea. "Back to business, tell me everything."

As Hermione was coming up to the part with the lone death-eater, Ron came bursting into the room.

"I came as soon as I heard. The whole ministries in uproar, fourteen muggles were killed! I would still be there now if Percy hadn't sent me home to check on you." After he had said his piece, he first noticed the other occupant of the room. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Albus," the old man corrected, waving his wand for another teacup and a fresh juice for Helena. "Hermione was just going through her story."

"Please continue." He sat next to Hermione and took her hand. Helena crawled onto his lap and he wrapped his other arm around the child.

"Well," Hermione continued slowly. "We were just about to escape, when one of the death-eaters caught us." She felt Ron's hand squeeze hers. "They seemed awfully interested in Helena." 

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore sat up a little straighter.

"Well, they seemed to know her age and they reached out as if to grab her."

"Did you see their face?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, their cloak had no-show charm." Dumbledore nodded and stood.

"Thank you for letting me know of this so promptly. I think you know that I will not let Voldemort get away with this." A shadow passed across his face. "But this death-eater who took an interest in Helena… Your presence in that shop may not have been a co-incidence."

"You mean, You-Know-Who may be after us?" Ron paled slightly.

"Maybe, or maybe not." Dumbledore paced the room. "I think we need to proceed with caution." 

"What do we do?" Hermione asked. 

Dumbledore stayed for about two hours, then he had to leave. Before he went, he whispered something into Helena's ear that made her puzzled, then he dissaparated.

The next day, Hermione ran Helena's school and told them she was sick. Then she rang her work to tell them the same thing. Helena came in as she hung up.

"Why did you lie to my teacher, mummy?" Hermione crouched down and took her daughter in her arms, carrying her to the sofa then sitting down with the girl on her lap.

"You mean you aren't sick?" She held a hand to her daughter's forehead to check her temperature.

"No, and you know I'm not. You told me lying was bad, daddy said I should never lie under any circumstances." 

"Well, when you grow up, you'll find there are sometimes when you have to lie." This left Helena slightly confused, but she let this go as her idol walked into the room.

"Well, they can spare me for this morning, but at a stretch." Ron said as he levitated three suitcases into the room. "But after that I have to go in and help." Hermione nodded. "The minister is sending out a car to take us there."

"Thank god for him. I don't think I would have been able to do this on my own." Ron nodded and sat down next to the two, hugging them. 

"We'll be alright. Dumbledore wouldn't lead us wrong."

"No, you're right." A horn honked from the street and Ron stood.

"That'll be them." He scooped up one suitcase in each hand and Hermione took the other one. They all piled into the car that was waiting for them, and the driver turned round and gave them a piece of paper.

"It's a note from the minister." Ron ripped it open and read the following:

__

Hope you are all okay, I've informed the family about your whereabouts but apart from that it's a strictly confidential matter. I will come round when I can to see how you are getting on. We have every available man searching for the group, do try not to worry too much. 

Love Percy.

"God bless Percy." Hermione sighed.

An hour later, the family were standing on the kerb, looking up at a door. 

"Daddy, it's the place that Dubbledore told me about!" Helena said excitedly. "When he came over last night!"

"Yes honey, and we're going to stay here for a while." He picked up the child, and pushed open the door to 12 Grimauld Place.

A/N: There, sorry it took so long, been mega busy at college and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll give you the next one later. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Meep! I  haven't updated in ages!  Not because I have stopped writing, just because I have been busy with other stuff.  Sorry Goose! Here you are, you can relax now.  I'll try to update more frequently.

Chapter Three 

The castle had been deserted for over a thousand years, indeed since the first muggle mass murder had been inflicted on it.  Muggles avoided it because of the legends of arduous spectres that walked the corridors and killed without leaving a mark on their prey.  Wizards and witches avoided it because it was a place of great sorrow, a starting point of the war between good and evil, the place where the ideas that had left the whole magical community in ruins was first put into practice.

The castle was in ruins; no footsteps echoed in the hallway, no sign of life entered the place, not even the hoot of an owl.  The towers stuck out like jagged teeth into the sky.  Even the hardiest of weeds died in the stale air.

A council was held.

In the deepest dungeon, a thick, sickly green light stuck to the high ceiling of the cave-like room, casting much of the floor into darkness.  The minions stood hooded and cloaked, as still as gargoyles and as silent as death.  The only noise that could be heard was the dripping of the walls.

            The huge doors on one side of the long room creaked open, as another hooded figure swept inside.  Without a word to anyone, he made his way quickly to the other side, no one moved; only the sounds of his footsteps were heard.  On the other side there were some steps, and at the top, a door where two guards stood.  As the figure approached, they stood aside, allowing him entrance to the chamber within.

            The next room was a lot smaller, but was furnished with a threadbare armchair by a fireplace.  A crackling fire burned in the grate and a snake laid curled up at the foot of the person sitting in the chair.

            "You sent for me, my lord?"  The minion spoke hesitantly.

            "Draco Malfoy, come closer." Said a high, cold voice.  The chair turned by itself, but because it was back-lit by the fire, the speaker was shrouded in shadow.  Draco took three steps forward and sank to one knee, pressing his forehead to the floor, and then he rose, pulling down the hood of his cloak to reveal his face.

            "What was it you wished of me, sire?"  Draco tried to keep his voice calm, but tendrils of fear shook his vocal chords.

            "You can't hide it from me, Malfoy.  I see all.  You let two of the people in the shop slip through our fingers."  Draco bowed his head in shame.  "I thought you had put your…feelings for her behind you."

            "I have."  Draco said coldly, the chill reaching his eyes.  "It was an accident, I was caught off guard, it will never happen again."

            "See that it doesn't."  A short silence followed.  "The child could cause a problem, Malfoy, see that it doesn't."  Draco nodded.  "Our only advantage is that the mission is secret.  Make sure you're ready to do anything to protect the secrecy of the mission.  Understand?"  Draco smiled a mirthless smile and nodded.

            "Yes, master, I understand."  With that he swept out.

            "So, this is where you've been hiding, Hermione."  The silhouette of the figure nodded, before turning the chair back round to watch the fire.

********************

A few days passed, and things carried on as normal.  To all intent and purposes, it was as if the little family had merely moved house.  The order kept popping in, more and more as they sought the reason for the attack on the supermarket, but it seemed that everything had died down, and London was peaceful once again.

So, the following Friday evening, as Tonks played with Helena in the drawing room, Hermione's mobile started ringing.

"Hello?"  Hermione asked, watching Helena, who was watching interestedly as Tonks' hair grew rapidly, until it touched the floor, and turned violently orange.

"Hey, 'Mione." Said an Irish female, and Hermione smiled slightly.

"What is it, Rosa?"  Her friend Rosa owned a bar in central London; she was always calling Hermione to do shifts for her.

"I need your help, Sophie's sick.  Do you think you can do this evening for me?"  Her voice was pleading.  "Pleeeeease?"

Hermione laughed.  "I can't, I don't have a babysitter, and Ron's working late."  At this, Tonks raised her head, which was decorated with pink spikes.

"You need a sitter?  I'll look after the little miss here."  She said.  "No problem, we'll have loads of fun."  Tonks grinned down at the little girl, who was looking at her own, bright blonde locks, wondering whether they would change colour.

"Are you sure?"  Hermione asked. 

"Positive.  I was only going to go home and watch telly.  I can just as easily watch telly here with Helena."

"Thank you Tonks."  Hermione lifted the phone to her ear.  "It's alright, my friend's gonna look after her.  What time do you want me?"

"Seven."  Rosa sounded relieved.  "Tell you're friend she has a lifetime of free drinks waiting for her.

"Will do."  They said goodbye and hung up.

"I'd better go get ready then."  Hermione left the two.

An hour later, at six thirty, Hermione kissed Helena goodbye, thanked Tonks again, and left the two playing with the bewitched doll's house Helena had received from Arthur and Molly for her sixth birthday.  Hermione wrapped her coat around her more tightly.  She was wearing a black skirt and boots that ended about an inch below her knee, complete with a red shirt.  As the bar was not far from the house, she walked.  Her teeth chattered as she walked along, making her way slowly to the bar.

A wave of warmth hit her as she entered the bar; even at seven it was already busy.  As she walked in, she was jumped on by Rosa, who hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're here, I have a feeling we're going to be manic tonight."  Rosa had jet black straight hair that fell to just below her shoulder blades, but today she had it tied up in a ponytail.  Her eyes were sparkling blue, and she was a little older than Hermione.  Hermione found herself pulled around the back of the bar and a bottle of Jack Daniels was thrust into her hand.  Sighing, she smiled as she faced the first of the customers.

Hermione was rushed off her feet the whole evening.  It got worse as the evening progressed, the drunker the customer the harder they were to deal with.  All night she was serving and throwing out people who were getting a little too rowdy.  Finally, past midnight, Rosa locked the door behind the last customer, and they collapsed in a heap on one of the sofas.

"That was busy."  Hermione concluded.  Rosa laughed.

"The bar's doing okay for itself, isn't it?"  Hermione pulled herself up from the sofa and sighed. 

"I better be going home, I don't know what time Ron'll be home and I don't want Tonks having to stay too late."  She crossed to the storage cupboard to retrieve her coat and bag.  "I'll come back tomorrow before you open to help clear up."

"Don't worry, you go, it's not that messy, I'll do it by myself before I go home."  Hermione looked at her quizzically.

"You sure?"  Rosa nodded.  "You do too much."  

"Bye Herm."  Hermione smiled at her, and unlocked the door, crossing out into the twilight.  She heard Rosa click the door locked behind her.  Humming to herself, she crossed the road and started down the alley that she used as a shortcut when walking back from Rosa's.  

Just as she was passing the rubbish bins from the restaurant that stood opposite the bar, a hand flew out and grabbed her arm.  To stop her crying out, another hand covered her mouth.  Hermione's free hand went straight to her wand inside her coat and clutched it.  She looked into the eyes of her attacker and saw that they were steel grey.

"Hello Hermione."  Said Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Here – consider myself off the hook as far as the cliffie is concerned.  I hate this chapter, I think it stinks to high heaven, but enjoy anyway, because I've just realised my whole plot is flawed and I have to change it slightly, so this may be all you get for now.

Chapter Four 

"If I take my hand away from your mouth, will you shout out?"  He asked cautiously.  Hermione stood still for a second, and then shook her head.  Draco sighed with relief.  "Good," he took his hand away from her mouth and she stood still, staring at him.  "Say something."

            "How did you find me?"  Her voice was quavering with fear and shock.  She had not expected to see Draco again for a long time, like forever.  He hadn't changed much appearance wise, except he had grown bigger, and there were the dark circles of the sleep deprived under his eyes.

            "I was in the bar earlier and I saw you there."  Draco shuffled his feet.  "I didn't know what to do, so I waited here, so I could talk to you privately."

            "Well, you've talked to me now."  Hermione answered him; all she could think about was getting away from him.  "Goodbye Draco."  As she walked away, he grabbed her arm and spun her back round to face him, his face inches from her own.

            "Do you seriously think I'm going to leave it like that?"  Hermione looked at him coldly.

            "Yes, because I'm leaving it like that.  But you can talk to this bin if you want to."  She tapped the bin and smiled coldly at him, before turning around again and heading for home.  Her only thought impulse was to leave this situation asap.

            "Hermione, you don't want to do this."  Draco shouted after her.

            "Yes I do."  The image of him kissing Naomi flared up in her memory, making her quicken her pace.

            "I'll follow you home."  Hermione stopped dead.  Knowing where she worked was one thing, but knowing where she lived…

            "The place is hidden," she whispered to herself.  But that cast more doubt on her.  Leading him home was one thing, but leading him to the Headquarters was suicidal.

            She spun around.  "What do you want from me, Draco?"  She raised her arms in helplessness, letting them drop to her sides.

            "What do you think I want?"  He caught up with her, gently grasping her shoulders.  Hermione shrugged his hands off her.  "Hermione, we have unfinished business."

            "No we don't.  We broke up six years ago."  She left the alley, but turned right, away from Grimmauld Place.  She could hear Draco following her, her heart was beating crazily.

            "Hermione, you know what I'm talking about."  He came level with her, but she kept her eyes fixed straight ahead.

            "I have no idea what you are talking about."  Her voice grew steadily higher.  She was close to tears.

            "Yes you do."  Hermione stopped, finally submitting to the conversation.  "Where is my child?"  Hermione stayed silent, Draco grabbed her shoulders again and shook her lightly.  "Come on Hermione, where is my child?  What are they like?  Just give me a name.  I have a right to know.  The thing that happened between me and Naomi, it was a long time ago, please, can we just go and talk somewhere."  She found herself torn, one way, she could run and pretend it didn't happen, the other, she could stay and open a whole new part of her life.

            "Okay, but not here."  Hermione conceded.  "Follow me."  Draco nodded, and she led him down the road of closed pubs and shops, around a corner and into a little muggle late-night coffee shop.  The place was dim, and there were little booths lining the walls.  The two slid into one of these, facing each other.

            Draco looked around, "Is this where you get your hot chocolate fix these days?"

            Hermione did not smile.  "What do you want?"  She asked as the waitress came to take their order.

            "I want answers."  

            "Two cappuccinos please."  The waitress nodded and hurried to the bar.

            "Now," Draco prompted as the cups were placed on the table.  "Why won't you even give me a little detail about my first born?"

            "First?"  Hermione smiled.  "There are more?"  Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head.

            "Of course not." Hermione nodded.  In truth, she didn't want to tell him anything about Helena.  She felt a deep churning in her stomach, making her suspicious of the way that he was so desperate to find out about her, she knew he was a father, but he didn't seem at all interested in her, just his child. 

            "What have you been doing with yourself since we last met?"  Hermione asked, playing for time.  Draco made a frustrated noise, but then smiled.

            "This and that.  Dropped out of school in the sixth year."

            "Why?"  Draco shrugged.

            "Without you there, the halls were empty.  The classes meant nothing, everywhere reminded me of you, all the time I was thinking about you.  Wondering where you were, whether the kid had been born yet, if you were coping okay.  In the end I just packed my trunk and left.  Ever since that I've been moving around a lot."  Hermione listened silently.  "But I've found what I was looking for."  He stared into her eyes, and her heart beat sped, his sweet aftershave drifted towards her and she breathed deeply.  "Everyday I thought about you and our child."

            Hermione looked over to the clock and found it was nearing two.  "Look, I've got to go."  She put money for the drinks on the table and stood to leave.

            "Wait, you haven't answered my questions!  When can I see you again?"  Hermione began to walk to the door, then left the shop.  Draco followed her outside and grabbed her arm roughly, spinning her into him.  She hit his chest and stood there for a second, disorientated.  Draco wrapped his arms around her and breathed in deeply.  "Hermione, I'll never bother you again."  He whispered into her ear, but she was only half listening.  His black shirt reminded her of something, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  "I just want to know the name of my little girl."

            Hermione let out a long breath, and looked up at his face.  "I never told you that she was a girl…"  Suddenly, everything clicked into place and she pushed him away from her.  "It was you outside that supermarket, wasn't it?"

            Draco stood for a second, shocked, then sighed.  "Yes, it was."

            "In the Death-Eater attack."  Draco nodded.   "That's why you were so interested in her…and knew her age…"  Again, he nodded.  "So you're a death-eater?"  Tears filled her eyes and she said this.  Draco stood still and silent, looking at the ground.  Cautiously, Hermione approached him, rolling up his sleeve; Draco stood still and let her.  When she had got it high enough, she gasped and stumbled backwards.  On his arm, black as coal, was the Dark Mark.

~~~~~~~~~~~

We knew he was a death eater, Hermione didn't, now she does.  Yay.  Sorry, not in good mood, come back later when I'm awake.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I am so sorry about not updating in like…a year. I've been so busy with my A levels and applications to uni and then I just…forgot. So I'll update really regularly from now on, and put lots and lots more stories up to beg forgiveness and maybe someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me.

I took the first of this series off of the internet because…well, I did. It's kind of self explanatory in itself I think, reading back on it, so, it doesn't really matter. Erm… enough of this, you want to know what happened.

As usual, don't own nothing, except my really cool new laptop.

Chapter Five 

"Hermione, I can explain." Draco said urgently. Hermione struggled with different emotions. She wanted to run, but part of her wanted to hear him out, another, big part of her, wanted to scream very loud and never stop.

"How could you?" Hermione whispered. "How could you become a death-eater? After all you said about …him… you serve him?"

"Hermione I can explain." He grabbed her hand, but she pulled away.

"How can you explain fourteen innocent people dying? How can you do that? Sure, they're muggles, but so are my parents, Draco, you could have just as easily killed my sister!"

"Hermione, I never killed them!" Hermione let out a long laugh.

"So what, you just watched? Handed out the drinks after?"

"What did you expect, Hermione?" Draco shouted. "Seriously? Did you think I would just get on with my life? My whole world died when you walked out. I came crashing down to earth, and it hurt. I didn't give a shit about anything." He paced the street, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sure Naomi was a lot of comfort." Hermione's words were full of spite. Draco screamed in frustrated and took her by the shoulders shaking her roughly.

"Naomi meant shit to me, you were the only one I cared about, and you were the only one I thought about. We dated for what? A term? Even after that time I loved you. Everyday I thought about you, everyday I woke up with one thought in my head, 'what's Hermione doing right now' and all day I would think about what you were doing and all night I dreamed about what would've happened it you'd just stayed, and we would have been a proper family. I knew I loved you. I knew I did, and after you left, I took the nearest escape route, I couldn't take it. So, yes, I turned to the Dark Lord, I'm not proud of it." For a second, Hermione looked into his eyes, remembering him as he used to be, the proud distant boy with a warm, loving interior. In that second, looking into his eyes, she wondered what it would be like if she had never left, she wondered what it would have been like to raise Helena with him. But the moment passed and she crashed down into reality, the image leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

Without warning, Draco moved to kiss her. As his lips brushed hers, she woke from her revelling and stepped back, glaring at him.

"Six years changes a person, Draco. Do you not think I've moved on?" Draco frowned and looked at her sadly.

"Hermione, I never moved on, I still love you. Just say you love me too and I'll turn my back on the Dark Lord. I'll run, anywhere. Anywhere with you two with me, we'll go somewhere really remote, and stay there, and live happily. I'll do it, for you."

"It's that easy for you, is it? You'll just run, and we'll live happily ever after?" Hermione asked.

"If you say you still love me, we can be gone by tomorrow." He smiled at her. "A fresh new start, Hermione, we can leave everyone else behind." He took a step towards her, but she stepped back.

"You think it's that easy for me? You think I can just up and leave because some guy I loved in school has come back to claim me? It doesn't work like that. Six years have gone by, now Draco. We've both changed. You turned to the Dark Arts, do you not think I've moved on too?" She held up her left hand, complete with her wedding ring. Draco looked as if she'd slapped him. "You want to know the name of your child?" Dumbly, Draco nodded. "Her name is Helena. Minerva. Molly. Weasley." Draco stood shock still, hardly daring to believe what she told him. "Goodbye, Draco." She set off down the road home.

Hermione could hardly breathe the whole way home, she didn't dare stop running. She was sure Draco had not followed her, but seeing him again had completely stunned her. She was happy now, she loved Ron and she wouldn't let him ruin it for her.

She ran up the steps, stopping for a second to calm down and catch her breath. As soon as she was satisfied that she did not look as if she had run a marathon, she opened the door, locking it behind her.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as soon as she entered the living room. "I've been so worried."

"Rosa asked me to help her tonight," Hermione shrugged, putting her back and coat on the stand.

"It's almost three in the morning!" He exclaimed, walking up to her and taking her by the shoulders. "Is everything alright." She looked into his eyes, and realised they were in the same position as she had been in with Draco when she thought about running away. She shrugged him off her.

"Fine, it was just busy, then I stopped by the coffee shop. Was Tonks alright with Helena?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Helena was asleep when I got here. Tonks was just watching TV." Hermione smiled.

"Good. I'm going to check on Helena, and then I'm going to bed, all right? I'm pretty tired." She faked a yawn, when in reality she wouldn't be able to sleep if she tried. Ron nodded and smiled at her.

"If you're sure you're alright." He kissed her on the forehead and disappeared into the kitchen. Hermione went up the stairs, opening the door to the room where her child slept fitfully. Sitting down on the bed, she ran her fingers through the child's sleek blonde hair and sighed, after a while, standing and going into her own room. Crawling into the empty bed, she lay with the light on, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Ron came into the room and she quickly rolled over and feigned sleep, a little while later the light went off and Ron's arm curled around her waist. Somewhere in the night, sleep took her.

"Married?" Draco kicked a wall very hard as he walked up the street. "How could I be so stupid?" He had been walking for hours to relieve his anger and depression, but the more he walked, the angrier he got. Images kept swimming into his head, Hermione and Ron running away that fateful Christmas eve, Hermione walking down the isle, looking beautiful in a white gown, smiling at Ron, who was waiting to receive her, Ron holding a baby - _his _baby - whilst an ecstatic Hermione lay looking serene on a hospital bed. Draco screamed with frustration and jealousy and fell to his knees, his fists clenched. A dark figure apparated next to him.

"I've been looking for you for hours." The female voice from the supermarket said.

"Go away, I want to be left alone." He started to stalk away, but the girl caught up with him.

"Was it really that bad? What did she say?" The girl took hold of his arm, as he stopped.

"She's married." His voice was shaking. "She married Ron Weasley."

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry." The girl lowered her hood, revealing herself as the one and only Naomi, and took the desolated man in her arms. "I told you something like this would happen, didn't I?" Draco nodded, and Naomi held him closer, whispering in his ear. "Come on, honey, let's go back to the castle, you must be tired." Draco pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, shocked. After a second he nodded, Naomi smiled widely. "Good." With a pop the two disapparated, leaving the street silent once again.


End file.
